


Fixed

by liminaloom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light in the darkness, M/M, a dark dark light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminaloom/pseuds/liminaloom
Summary: Fixed: fastened securely in position; situated with regard to...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be a follow up for _Cardinal_ or a stand-alone. Set vaguely in the future after the Grand Prix.

The fixed position is stable and steadfast: an expectation of reliance to give in and surrender, completely. When one person executes a command and the other obeys, a reward is given. When the command is refuted, a punishment. But the question of who is really in control remains...

**F I X E D**

When Yuuri woke up that morning everything seemed normal. He had stolen most of the blankets and was pressed on the edge of the bed closest to the wall because Victor, in unwitting retaliation, always stole most of the bed. He yawned and brought a hand up to reach for his glasses. The other hand came with it. They were attached. Yuuri stared down at the anomaly frustrating his half-asleep mind.

There was a zip-tie.

A zip-tie binding his thumbs together.

"Oh, you're awake?" Victor propped himself on an elbow, admiring his work with a sideways smile, head balanced on an open palm.

"What is this?" Yuuri wiggled his fingers at him. "Is this some kind of punishment? What did I do?"

"Do you want it to be?" Victor chuckled, voice groggy from disuse.

"Take it off, please." Yuuri couldn't even put his glasses on like this so he could see Victor's maniacal expression, which he sort of enjoyed in a messed up way.

"No can do, Yuuri." Victor rolled onto his back with a satisfied smile. "But you're free to get it off by yourself."

"That's impossible, you're asking the impossible." Yuuri shot back, now wide awake at the prospect of having to deal with having his thumbs _zip-tied together all day_.

"I guess you have another option." Victor glanced back over at him. The smug bastard had planned this all out.

"Name it." Yuuri kept his hands in his lap, sinking against the wall in defeat.

"I'll take it off whenever you want, so long as you agree to let me tie you up again later."

And defeated he was. "How is that another option? It's the same thing!"

"Depends on how you look at it." Victor shrugged, rolling onto his feet and stretching with a loud yawn. "What'll it be?"

Yuuri shook his restrained thumbs at Victor. "Why do you want to tie me up all of a sudden?"

"I wouldn't say it's sudden." Victor cast a sleazy gaze over his shoulder. He didn't look like a person fond of the morning, but the morning was certainly fond of him; bed hair or otherwise.

"I don't like this." Yuuri pouted, scooting his way over to the edge of the bed since his arms were practically useless. It had Victor poorly holding in an amused laugh.

"We're sticking to the schedule today, just so you know." Victor, just to rub it in, wiped his thumb across Yuuri's lips, parted in the beginning of another complaint. "Jog, breakfast, work-out, lunch, practice, break, dinner at Minako's, and maybe something else. The lull between competitions is short and since you're insistent on choreographing your own program, to show me—"

Yuuri groaned and threw himself back onto the bed, bouncing a bit with the force of his weight. "Is that what this is about?" He crooked one knee and let his legs fall open, considering how to turn the tides into his favor. Maybe if Victor got it out of his system now; and Yuuri was already at half-mast and up to the task. He threw his bound hands over his head, humming in approval when Victor brushed his palm down his thigh through the loose opening of his shorts. He leaned down and kissed Yuuri, lazy and open-mouthed. Invitation accepted, then. So far, so good.

Then he pulled back, chuckling, and licked his lips. "It's your choice, Yuuri."

Damn it. Yuuri sighed, "And very limited."

"It wouldn't be a punishment otherwise."

"You said it wasn't a punishment." Yuuri shut his eyes. Could he just go back to sleep?

"I did, but that's what has you excited, isn't it." Victor pressed down on Yuuri's crotch, grinning when his dick jumped against his hand. "If you're bad, maybe you'll get something you want."

"A—alright, I give in." Yuuri choked out, too distracted to question Victor's logic. "Do what you want later, please take off this zip-tie!"

"Good boy." Victor knelt on the bed, pulling a pair of scissors from the bedside table—he knew he'd get Yuuri to sway, and that frustrated him even more—and cut the restraint free. "Now can you hold it in?"

.

Ever since they'd admitted their feelings for one another last November, Yuuri had learned that as a lover, Victor was what some would call kinky. The revelation hadn't been sudden; Victor had gone slow and steady over time, trying new things with Yuuri who never thought sex could be anything other than sex. It was a vast underworld that honestly terrified him, but the door had been opened and a dark light seemed to beckon him through. 

It had started one night when Victor spanked him suddenly, in the middle of things, and Yuuri already on the edge and maybe because he was so shocked, came shuddering and untouched. So the potential had been there, possibly.

Yuuri flexed his thumbs and decided not to think about it. The Worlds were coming up and with Victor staying beside him as a coach, now more than ever he needed to focus on delivering the talent they'd sculpted.

Victor had been the impatient one all day, had whispered in a corner seductively to Minako about something Yuuri really didn't want to know she knew, or how, or why. 

When they got home he was blindfolded almost immediately and for a brief second he caught a glimpse of the silk Victor wrapped around his head; it was a familiar dull gray. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Yuuri brought his hands up to feel the fabric only to have them pulled away and tied behind his back. Soft rope slithered around his wrists. 

"It might be." Victor's voice crooned against the back of his neck.

Yuuri shivered. "I thought you were going to throw it away."

"Don't follow that thought." Victor warned him. It was too late, he already had, and sputtered in embarrassment. "I'll keep it to this tonight."

"There's more!?" Yuuri tugged at the ropes, tight enough to bind but not to hurt.

"Yeah, there's an art-form to it."

Yuuri fell back onto the blanket with a sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"It'll be a good feeling soon, I promise."

He wasn't lying. Victor's hands feathered here and there, gone and then back again; pinching at his nipples, stroking his thighs, winding through his hair, tracing the line of his jaw, pushing into his mouth. Yuuri had no idea where he'd touch next and as much as it was exhilarating, it drove him crazy. He jerked and sighed, breath coming out thicker and more shallow every time he bit his lip and held it, trying to listen for Victor's movements.

"Victor," Yuuri was already close to pleading, "I can't. More. Something!"

"What do you want?" Victor's voice was the epitome of calm. His body warmth made Yuuri's heart flutter, proximity shifting like a shadow-play.

"I," Yuuri didn't know how to answer that question. His body yearned but he was trapped in place and unable to see; the rush that gave him was almost petrifying. "Victor, just—"

"Tonight you'll be addressing me as sir."

Yuuri made a laugh that turned into a wheeze when Victor slid his hands down right where he'd been neglecting and then past it, taking tight grip of his balls. "O-okay, fine."

"Try again, Yuuri." Victor didn't release his hold.

Yuuri licked his lips, dry and unkissed and his willpower fading, and on a shuttered breath hissed, "Yes, _sir_."

"Better." Victor admired Yuuri's chest, rising and falling at a quickening pace. The way his dick twitched, begging to be touched. "Now, what do you want?"

"Whatever is fine, just—whatever," a small yelp escaped him when Victor pinched the sensitive skin where his thigh curved and his cock, already leaking, jumped against it. "Sir!" He amended quickly, "Whatever you want, sir. Please. I can't do this..."

"You're doing well, Yuuri." Victor leaned down, hair brushing against his cheek, and licked the shell of his ear. "But if you mess up again, I'll restrain you even more. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

The rational part of his mind didn't. The lusty, occupied part shelved that challenge for later without asking him for permission first. _Oh_ , and the way Victor's hands danced across him, squeezing and smoothing, had him almost in tears with desire. "There," he said when he felt Victor's palms massage over the flesh of his ass.

"Here?" Victor rubbed his twitching entrance. "Do you want me to stretch it?"

"Yes—yes sir." Yuuri flinched when Victor dribbled cold lube, running down his heated skin, and pressed a finger in, slowly against the tight opening until it began to soften.

Victor slid another finger into him, hooking them upwards into a familiar spot that had Yuuri unleashing a quiet moan. "How does it feel?"

"Feels good. It feels good. Ah, Victor—ah! Sir, I meant _s-sir_." Yuuri shivered when he felt Victor sit back, pulling away. Rustling rope unwinding broke the silence between his poorly masked attempts to even his panting and he waited, body shivering in anticipation, as Victor agonizingly tied his left ankle and thigh together, blowing on his straining erection as he did so.

"I'll do the other leg next, Yuuri. Are we learning?"

"Yes sir." Yuuri shook his head, overwhelmed and wishing he could see Victor's face. What kind of expression was he wearing while doing this to him? Was he just as turned on? Why was he even so turned on.

Victor returned to preparing him, kissing down his thigh and taking his length into his mouth, licking and teasing without enough pressure to bring him to release. Yuuri whined in disagreement, struggling against the ropes holding him in place. "Enough," he said, "It's fine now."

"You don't get to make that decision." Victor replied, flicking Yuuri's cock and making him wince out a startled gasp. "Unless you want to call it quits right now?"

" _Fuck_ , no," Yuuri's immediate response surprised even himself. His hands were falling asleep from where he leaned against them, the rope cutting into his skin with his efforts to escape. He'd never felt so close to cumming yet so far from pleasure at the same time. It was infuriatingly amazing. " _Sir_ ," he added quickly, shifting his hips when Victor thrust his fingers back inside, adding a third and more lube, squeezing it straight into his hole. "I'm gonna—" God, Yuuri's never felt like this before and he wanted _more_.

"Not so fast." Victor left him empty again, trailing slick fingers up his chest and tweaking his already pert nipples, rubbing them and pressing them down and tugging them up. Yuuri brought his hands up to his face, a desperate sob escaping him, and dug his fingers past the blindfold to pull it away. Victor let him, looking up from where he played with Yuuri's chest, eyes hooded with arousal.

"Kiss me." Yuuri sighed out a husky whimper, "Please kiss me, sir."

"Since you asked so nicely." Victor leaned up and pressed his lips to Yuuri's, mouth falling open to let him in. He wished he could wrap his arms and pull Victor closer, dig his nails into his back and scratch just to prove how frustrated he's making him.

"I want you." Yuuri bit at Victor's bottom lip, hard. "I want you in me. Now."

He yelped when Victor pulled back with a rough sound like a growl and yanked him down from the pillow he'd been leaning on and flat onto his back, his hands splayed beneath him to find purchase. "So honest."

Yuuri let his free leg fall open, stomach slick with sweat and pre-come, and for the first time caught a glimpse of just how turned on Victor was. His gray underwear was soaked and full, the tip of his cock peaking out of the elastic. He lifted his hips ever so slightly, knowing he had an advantage in this position; he knew what Victor wanted now. It wasn't just the humiliation of being tied up and belittled or the submission of control. It was Yuuri's unrestricted craving to give himself completely to Victor; all his wants and needs and fears. "Fill me up. Make me come. Please, sir, _I'm begging you_."

Victor was the one obeying now. He pulled Yuuri up and over, balanced on his tied up leg, and unwound the rope from his wrists so that he could keep himself steady. Pre-come leaked from his cock like syrup, wetting a spot on the bed where he waited, patiently, to be taken. His free leg was pushed wider as Victor settled over him, sliding his hands from Yuuri's neck, across his shoulder-blades, and down to his hips and ass, pulling him open. "You look so good like this." He crooned, positioning himself and pressing in.

Yuuri sucked in a breath and forced it out as Victor slid into his heat, tight and throbbing. The groan he let out encouraged Yuuri to lean into him and then away, fucking himself gently. Victor tossed him onto his side and untied his ankle and thigh, pulling Yuuri's leg over his shoulder and entering all the way to the hilt. He bit at Yuuri's neck, vibrating with the sound of his sighs and moans, and tangled his hands into his hair, tugging just so, to get Yuuri to angle his head so that their lips could meet.

He was slow at first, small thrusts here and there, teasing and adjusting. Yuuri let himself relax, hair a mess about his face, and moved his hands down to touch himself. Victor didn't let him do that often, but he did tonight, speeding up his movements to match Yuuri's pace until he had him gasping out, "There, finally, _fuck_ , Victor— _sir_ , dammit, it's—"

Victor shifted backwards, dragging Yuuri up and onto his lap, where he grabbed at his shoulders to stay balanced, whining about how he was opening up inside, wet and shivering with pleasure. Victor lapped up the dirty words and they kissed with Yuuri's arms wrapped around his neck in a loose embrace, sinking onto his cock and rising when Victor thrust up into him, both evening to the other's pace.

"Victor," Yuuri purred, pressing his forehead against his shoulder, back arching as he sat deep. "I've—I've never felt this good before."

"See?" Victor puffed into his hear, chuckling on a catch-breath. He was just as winded, just as flushed, at his wit's end. "I told you so."

Their lips brushed when Victor drew Yuuri away from his shoulder, tongues twining and pulling as Yuuri urged Victor onto his back and sat on his knees, riding the undulating sensation of pleasure. They came together, Victor's hands squeezing his ass, holding him steady until he was allowed to fall into his open arms, chasing after the high.

Victor smoothly rolled them onto their sides and pulled out, enjoying Yuuri's still twitching cock and the shudder it sent through his abdomen. Lube and cum slid out of his entrance and down his thighs and Victor knew that tonight was far from over.

"Are you mad at me?" Victor asked, tracing stretchmarks on Yuuri's skin.

Yuuri stared at him, squinty-eyed for focus. "Why would I be?"

Victor let Yuuri find his hand and grasp it, twining their fingers. "I was worried you would think it was too much."

"The sir thing, maybe." Yuuri made a small laugh. "But I got into it in the end, too."

"It was amazing."

"It kinda was."

"I wanna do it again."

Yuuri raised a brow, a tick away from denying him. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. I'm not sure if I love you that much."

"Aww, Yuuri—"

He couldn't resist his charm. "You know that's a lie! A joke, right?"

Victor grinned, rolling on top of him. "Gotcha."

.

Later, when the afterglow faded and rationality returned, sore limbs and rope-burns came to Yuuri's attention, and the plethora of open-mouthed bruises dotting his skin. He was going to have his revenge. For now he'd give Victor the benefit of the doubt, but the doubt would be what's benefiting. It wasn't often the mood put him at an advantage and he could be the one to initiate their touch and pull Victor into the throes of passion. He'd tell him later, when he had him where he wanted him, that it was Victor's fault for putting those ideas in his head in the first place.

He'd probably love it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I remembered a manga I read awhile back with a zip-tie as the introduction to a steady increase of BDSM related sexy-times, which is my thing, especially done right (read: with consent) which is SO RARE OH SO RARE, and then this happened. *exits stage right, fleeing vigorously*


End file.
